1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to bicycle training wheel apparatuses and pertains, more particularly, to an improved adjustable, self stabilizing training wheel apparatus to assist beginning bicycle riders to maintain their balance while learning to ride a bicycle, and stabilizing the bicycle while being restricted in a range of adjustably dampened axial movement. The apparatus preferably attaches to both sides of the rear wheel of the bicycle.
2. Prior Art
Conventional training wheel assemblies typically include a pair of auxiliary wheels positioned on opposite sides of the bicycle with arms extended sideways, and adjacent to the rear wheel such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,535. The auxiliary wheels act between the ground and bicycle body to resist a tipping or turning over of the bicycle upon either of its sides and to stabilize the bicycle when the bicycle is oriented upright. Hence, the bicycle equipped with such a prior art auxiliary wheel arrangement could not have its body leaned even in making a sharp turn to restore balance against the centrifugal force then acting on the bicycle body, this resulting in an increased risk of falling or making it difficult to ride.
As the rider gains skill and confidence the wheels are adjusted upward with respect to the surface of the ground. The auxiliary wheels no longer ride along the ground and the rider must improve his or her balance to ride the bicycle. Eventually the rider learns to ride the bicycle and the training wheel assembly is removed.
A limitation associated with a conventional training wheel assembly of the aforementioned type relates to the reduction of stability provided by the assembly when the front wheel of the bicycle is turned to effect a steering change, and is due, at least in part, to this rigid arrangement which does not permit the bicycle to be leaned during the course of a steering change. Hence, motion forces of the bicycle which tend to urge the bicycle along a straight-ahead course and which are normally compensated for by leaning the bicycle into a turn, are instead likely to tip the bicycle over in the opposite direction of an attempted turn, possibly resulting in injury to the rider.
Such compensations are not necessary adjustments when riding a bicycle without a training wheels apparatus, and therefore the bicycle rider is not exposed to the normal leaning action of a bicycle without training wheel assemblies. An inexperienced rider may be unprepared for the normal leaning action when making the transition from a bicycle with a training wheel assembly to a bicycle without a training wheel arrangement.
Improvements to the fixed training wheel assembly such as those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,213; 5,064,213; 5,100,163; 5,352,403 typically involve combinations of articulated arms, springs, and other components which can accommodate changes in the tilting positions of the bicycle. Adjustable training wheel assemblies of this type typically include an auxiliary wheel arrangement which comprises arms extending sideways from the bicycle body to be vertically displaceable, a means for imparting to the arms a torque required for lowering the tips of these arms, and auxiliary wheels attached to the tips of the arms.
A limitation associated with an adjustable training wheel assembly of the aforementioned type relates to the sideways skidding of the auxiliary wheels during bicycling when the bicycle is leaned in either direction. The auxiliary wheels are displaced vertically during turning, which also has the unwanted effect of displacing the auxiliary wheels horizontally, thus changing the respective distances between the rear bicycle wheel and the auxiliary wheels at the point of ground contact, increasing or decreasing the separation between the rear bicycle wheel and the auxiliary wheels depending on the direction of bicycle lean. This construction has the unwanted result of slowing the bicycle due to frictional forces created during turning maneuvers, increased turning vibration from alternate gripping or sliding of the auxiliary wheels, and premature wear of the auxiliary wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,213 attempts to limit the premature wear of the auxiliary wheels by utilizing tires with a "high friction coefficient". A limitation of this arrangement is it further increases both vibration and frictional forces while turning the bicycle, thus slowing the bicycle further.